Bell's Revenge
by DaPrincess543
Summary: Bell fled to the graveyard, she thought, “Susan…my love, I’m on my way.” She arrived there to find a girl with long black hair standing near Susan’s grave. Bell barked furiously, “Who are you and why are you standing near my Susan.” Olga muttered, “Susan.
1. Chapter One: Bell's Revenge

Dexter and Blossom were sitting on the couch, reading comics. Until Courage ran down stairs; waving franticly. Blossom asked him, "Courage, what's wrong?" He dragged her off the couch, and ran upstairs. Dexter followed closely behind. They kicked open the girl's bedroom door and saw Bubbles and Buttercup badly injured. Blossom kneeled side Bubbles and asked, "What happen here?" Bubbles spoke softy, "A girl with long white hair attacked us and said her name was Bell, she was way too strong, even Buttercup couldn't beat her." She looked at her sister and said, "Get some rest…Everything will be alright." Although She thought the complete opposite, "Bell is way too strong; I should know I fought her." Dexter thought to himself, "Why would she do this?" Meanwhile at the dojo, Jack heard a loud booming sound, it sounded like an explosion. Anyway Jack grabbed his sword and braced himself for the mysterious new villain, stepping out of the shadows was none other than was Bell. Jack was relived but at the same time scared, He drew out his sword and asked her, "What are you doing here?" Bell smiled grimly and replied, "I'm here to kill you," and dashed toward him. She shot white beams of light at him. He quickly dodged and hit his sword against the ground; a dark red aura came from the sword and headed toward her. She in turn used her heaviest attack yet. She thought to herself, "You got stills Jack but they're no match for me…So, prepare to die." She released her attack, and the aura vanished but Jack was still standing without a scratch on him. Bell muttered to herself, "How is this possible, I'd better retreat." After She flew off, Jack collapsed to the sofa and said to himself, "Until next time, Bell…You were an interesting opponent to fight…I'll be glad to fight you again someday but right now I'm tired."


	2. Chapter Two: My Dear, Susan

Bell fled to the graveyard, she thought, "Susan…my love, I'm on my way." She arrived there to find a girl with long black hair standing near Susan's grave. Bell barked furiously, "Who are you and why are you standing near my Susan." Olga muttered, "Susan." A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Bell thought, "What's her problem?" Olga said, sadly, "Susan's my…" Bell asked, "Susan's your what?" Olga replied, "He was my older brother." Bell's mouth dropped open. She thought, "He never told me that he had a little sister." Olga takes Mandark's broken glasses out of her pocket and says, "If you don't believe me, then here." She hands Bell, the broken glasses. She thought to herself, "That's my dear sweet demented Susan's glasses, she can't be lying, or can she." Bell looked down at the glasses and thought, "Susan's…gone and it's all Dexter's fault." Her eyes slowly started to turn red, and long white hair stood straight up. She stretched out her arms and released enormous amounts of white energy spears from then and threw them around the graveyard. Olga shouted at Bell, "Calm down, Bell don't take you're energy out on me." Bell shouted, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you care about." Olga replied in a harsher tone, "Um…I just lost my brother and now thanks to him, I'm stuck with idiot parents who don't even know that I exist." She took a deep breath and continued, "All they ever cared about was hugging trees and smoking weed and do you know how that makes me feel." Bell sniffled and said, "Pretty Crappy," Olga laughed, "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Bell laughed and said, "Well, I better get going…I have go beat the crap out of some people." Olga laughs and says, "Why do they owe you money?" Bell replied, "Something like that…" She flew off and thought, "If I'd ever want to beat that four-eyed freak, Dexter then I better start training…But first I think I'll just go home and rest up a bit." The next morning, Blossom and Dexter were walking to school, Blossom twittered with her fingers and stared at the ground, she thought about her sisters and how badly they were hurt. Dexter said shyly, "Um…Blossom," Blossom said, "Yes, Dexter." Dexter hugged her and said, "Cheer up; your sisters will be fine." Blossom blushed but then jerked away and said, "Sorry, Dexter, but I…going to have to skip school to take care of my sisters' injures." He shouts furiously, "No, you're not, you coming with me and that's final." He grabs her arm and drags her to school... Tootie asked, "Where's Buttercup?" Blossom said, "She's at home…" The girls gathered around Blossom and Dexter. Suzy shouts, "Hey everyone let's make Buttercup and Bubbles, get well cards." Ms. Meryl said, "Great idea, Suzy," Suzy replied, "It wasn't my idea, it was Tootie's." Tootie nods her head in agreement, and the class gets to work on the cards. Blossom sat her desk and looked out the window. Suddenly she sees Brick on the playground and thought "No way, I thought he was gone for good…What's he doing here, anyway." Brick looks up at the school building and saw Blossom. He shouted, "Blossom, get out here, before I have to blast you out, I giving you the count of three." Blossom started to bite her thumb; she didn't want to fight anymore. Dexter rose out of his seat and said, "Don't worry, Blossom, I'll fight for you." Dexter raced outside toward Brick and tackled him. Dexter shouted at him, "What do you have against Blossom, anyway?" Brick said, "She murdered me with that stupid kiss of hers, and now it's payback time," Brick grabbed Dexter by his collar and flung him toward the swings. Dexter charged at him, shouting, "I'm not going to let you hurt Blossom." Brick chuckled and replied, "Listen you little freak, I don't want to fight you, I'm here to beat the crap out of one person and it's definitely not you." Dexter shouted, "Shut up." Brick taunted him, "Make me." Dexter said, "Ok, I will," and swung at him, Brick dodged and kicked him in the stomach, and Dexter fell on the ground. He was unconscious. Brick said, "Time to finish this," He pointed his index finger at Dexter and smiled grimly. Suddenly Blossom ran toward them. Brick smiled and said, "It's about time, I was about to kill your boyfriend," Blossom shouted, "Shut up," and slapped him. Brick said softly, "Ok, I kinda deserved that…But; I came here to warn you that Bell's coming for Dexter, but first I want to finish our fight." Blossom said, "First you said you wanted to fight me then you warn me about Bell, ok whose side are you on anyway." Brick replied, "Good question, fight me and find out." Blossom said, "Here I come." They flew up in the air and started throwing punches and kicks like crazy. They punched each other at the same time and ended up falling out of the sky. Brick thought as he was free falling, "Wow, she gotten stronger since our last battle." He smiled and flew away laughing. Blossom, however continued falling, Dexter woke up and shouted "Blossom," He leaped toward her and caught her. Blossom opened her eyes and started blushing as Dexter looked down at her and asked, "Are you alright, Blossom." She said, "I'm fine so you can put me down now, Dexter." Dexter started blushing and replied, "As you wish." Meanwhile back in Nevada, Brick entered Dr. Brisbane's tent. Brick asked, "You wanted to see me, sir." John said, "Yes, I did, I heard from a certain little bird that you warned a sworn enemy about Bell's attack on that stupid boy genius Dexter," Brick said, "She needed to know and plus I fought her afterwards so there...Who told you?" John enraged with fury and shouted at Brick, "You were supposed to do that mission that I assigned you, which was to rescue some girl trapped in outer space…and it was Butch who ratted you out." Brick clenched his hand into a fist and said, "I'd already did that, so just lay off me will ya." He leaves to find Butch sitting under the tree. Butch said with that annoying attitude of his, "Hello, Brick, long no see." Brick grabs his brother by his collar and said, "Why in the hell did you tell Brisbane about me meeting Blossom." Butch's eyes' started to glow red as he shouted, "Why the hell do you think…He's always telling you good job and either yelling at me or Boomer telling us that you can do a much better job." Brick released his brother's collar and said, "Look, I'm sorry, man…Are we cool." Butch spit on him and said, "Hell No." Brick smiled grimly and said, "Ok then," and sucker punched him.


	3. Chapter Three: Brother vs Brother

Brick and Butch flew up into the air. Brick charged his power into a red ball. Butch charged up his power too. They released it at the exact same time, flew into the smoke. As the smoke started to clear, Brick flew away and Butch chased after him. Brick stopped and headed toward Butch. He shouted, "Brick, what the hell are you doing?" Brick replied harshly, "Finishing what I started," and punched him. Butch fell out of sky and hit the ground hard. Brick pointed his index finger at Butch. Tiny red sparks started to come out of his finger. Butch said, "What are you waiting for? Finish me." Brick smiled and said, "With pleasure." Boomer pleaded, "Brick, don't do it." Brick shook his head and said, "I'll get you next time."

He flew off toward the Black Eden. He thought, "Bell I'm coming for you." He later arrived and knocked on the door. Zim opened the door and said, "What do you want, you filthy human?" Brick asked, "Is Bell home," Zim opened the door wider and replied, "She's right up those stairs." He smiled and said, "Thanks," and went up. Brick kicked open Bell's bedroom door. She sat on her bed looking at a fashion magazine. She looked up at Brick but only for a minute then continued reading. Brick smiled grimly and said, "Bell, Susan's gone and nothing can change that." Bell shouted furiously, "You take that back." Brick taunted her and said, "Why, it's true." Bell shouted, "You're just jealous that he liked me." Brick started to blush. Bell taunted him, "Admit it, you're jealous." Brick's face turned red, he didn't reply back, but Bell wanted him too. Her eyes started to glow red and her long white hair stood straight up. Brick grabbed her hand and leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "You're so cute when you're mad." She turned toward him, their eyes met and then she slapped him. Bell shouted, "Please leave or I'll have to force you to leave." Brick smiled and said, "I guess you'll have to make me leave, then." Bell said, "Let's take  
this outside." Brick smiled, "Yes, let's." Brick and Bell threw punches and kicks at each other. Brick chuckled, and Bell asked, "What's so funny?" Brick replied, "I've always dreamed of fighting you and now I can." Bell said, "That sounds more like a nightmare to me." Brick blushed and shouted, "No it's not, it was wonderful and you looked amazing, so how can you say that it was a nightmare," Bell blushed and thought, "Is he playing with me, or is he for real." Bell shouts furiously, "I don't like being messed with…" Brick chuckles some more and says, "I'm not messing with you and I'd like to continue our fight, if you don't mind." Bell replied, "With pleasure." Bell and Brick charged up their energy. Bell said; "Don't hold back," Brick nodded. They released their energy making a massive explosion which could be heard in all the way in Megaville. The Power Puff girls' house started to shake a little. Dexter thought, "What was that, it sounded like an earthquake, a small one say the least. All well, it's over now." Back at Bell's home, Brick fell face first into the concrete, while Bell landed safely on ground. Brick struggled to stand up; Bell said, "Here let me help you," and grabbed him by his collar. He groaned in pain and asked, "Why you smiling?" Bell replied, "Because, today's the day that I finish you." White sparks started to fly out the palm of her hand and it was inches away from touching Brick until their fight was rudely interrupted by Dr. X. He shouted, "Bell, would you come here please?" Bell shouted, "In a minute." He shouted back, "Now." Bell rushed inside; Brick didn't have enough energy to fly so he ran back to Project Rowdy HQ. Boomer saw him and said, "What the heck happen to you?" Brick smiled and said, "Bell." Boomer raised his eyebrows and said, "She did that." Brick nodded as his vision started to blur and Boomer started to talk in slow motion, then the talking ceased. Then, it was completely and utterly silence.

Back at the girls' house, Professor Ultimatum and Ms. Meryl were sipping glasses of wine and chuckling. Dexter however wasn't in a very good mood. He finally broke his long silence and shouted at them, "How can you just sit there and sip wine, when your daughters are in critical conditions concerning life or death. Shouldn't you be taking care of them instead of having a date with Ms. Meryl?" Professor Ultimatum tried to remain calm but suddenly the wine started to kick in, "Look, Dexter I'm doing the best I can but right now you have to be patient and let the girls rest." Dexter's voice started the crack, "But what if—if that boy comes back to hurt Blossom." Professor Ultimatum said, "Then you do what any guy would do for his girlfriend. You'd fight for her. That's what I would do for my…" Professor cleared his throat and Ms. Meryl started to blush, Dexter looked at them and thought, "Blossom, I won't let anyone hurt you…" In their room, Blossom sat in a chair next to her sisters waiting for them to recover. Buttercup opened her eyes, and was immediately hugged by Blossom. Buttercup shouted, "Get off of me." Blossom wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Sorry, I'm just glad that you're okay." Buttercup said, "Yeah, me too, but what about Bubbles." Blossom looked down and said, "The professor said, that Bubbles was hurt a lot more than you so, she could possibly end up…" Buttercup covered her ears and shouted, "Don't say it." Blossom started crying and said, "It's my entirely fault that you two are like this, I shouldn't have been reading comics with Dexter if I knew that this was going to happen." Buttercup shouts at her, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, you didn't kicked our butts, Bell did I'm gonna to make her pay for what she did to you and to us." Blossom smiled and said, "Thanks, Buttercup." Buttercup gave Blossom a thumbs-up and then said, "No problem." She glanced over at Bubbles and thought, "Hang in there, Bubbles, you'll pull through, you always do." Blossom opens the door and walked downstairs. Courage ran into the girls' room and started licking Buttercup. She scared him and he screams then faints. She laughed and said, "Stupid Dog."


	4. Chapter Four: A Lover's War

Reflection

Light headed Blossom walked down the stairs. Dexter said, "Blossom, shouldn't you be resting." Blossom, said; "I'm fine," Dexter grabs her hand, pulls her close and said "You don't feel fine to me," Blossom shouts at him, "stop it, Dexter, I'm fine." Professor said calmly, "Dexter's just trying to help Blossom," Ms. Meryl puts down her wine glass and slurred, "Now, Blossom…you should really...just lie down…and sleep." Blossom smelled Ms. Meryl's breathe and said, "Have you been drinking?" Ms. Meryl giggled, "Maybe one or two." Professor Ultimatum looked at her. Professor said, "Come on, Ms. Meryl, I'll walk you home." Ms. Meryl giggled wildly and said, "That's so sweet," Blossom and Dexter waved bye as the drunken couple left. Dexter said, "Blossom, you really should --" Blossom cut him off and said, "I know I'll go." She walked upstairs and stopped half way. She looked back at Dexter and whispered, "Thanks." He looked up at her and whispered, "No problem." Blossom continued upstairs to her room, she jumped on her bed. Buttercup said with her concern for Bubbles, "Hey, watch it, Bubbles is still sleeping." Blossom said, "Oh…sorry, why are you still in bed?" Buttercup blushed and shouted in fury, "It's none of your business, and besides I have a visitor." Seconds later, the doorbell rang, Dexter opened the door. Dexter raised his eyebrows, and said, "Sensei Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack cleared his throat and said, "I'm here to see how Buttercup's doing." Dexter said, "She's upstairs." Jack bowed respectfully and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door. Blossom opens the door. Jack walks in and says, "Hi Buttercup." Buttercup blushed and thought, "Oh…Sensei." Blossom whispered, "Buttercup, say something." Buttercup hesitated and said nervously, "Hi." Jack immediately grabbed her hands and said, "Buttercup…I want you get better. Promise me, you will." Buttercup said, "I promise, Sensei." Jack smiled and said, "Good," and released her hands and walked downstairs. He whispered to Dexter, "Don't just watch out for Blossom, but for all of them. Do you understand?" Dexter gave Jack the thumbs up and grinned. He closed the door behind him and thought, "I wonder, what that was about."

At Project Rowdy HQ, the boys practicing a virtual fight simulator except they have to fight each other. Butch and Boomer teamed up to take down Brick. All of them flew up in the sky. Brick's fingers flashed with red sparks shootings out of them like bullets. Boomer kneeled and vanished then he later reappeared floating above Brick, and thus kicking him in the back of his head, several times. As Brick was free falling through the sky, Butch grabbed him by his collar and held his hand up, charging his energy into a small green ball. Boomer said, "Butch, stop." Butch shouted, "No…As far as I'm concern, he deserves to die." Brick groaned in pain as he jerked away from his brother. Butch released his energy on his brother, then the simulator ended and Brick disappeared. Brick, Butch and Boomer took off their helmets and started chatting about what happen.

Suddenly Bell had crash-landed onto the HQ's roof, her eyes were burning red with fury, as she shouted, "Brick…" Brick turned around and flew onto the roof. Bell said, "Let me finish, what I started." Bell dashed toward Brick about to kick him, when two blue spears fell in front of her. She was distracted for a minute then looked up at the bottom of Boomer's shoe about close in on her. She swiftly moved out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. Blood spurted out of his mouth and on to Bell's long white turtleneck. Brick chuckled and said, "It's a bad day to wear white." Bell shouted, "Shut up." She tossed Boomer on the ground, and dashed toward Brick. Brick dashed toward her. She punched and he caught it, and then spun her. As she was spinning, she aimed for his head. Brick asked, "Why do you want to fight Dexter so badly?" Bell stopped kicked him, leaving him to openly attack her. She closed her eyes. Brick punched her, and she dropped out of the sky, thinking, "He killed Susan, and I can't handle the fact that he's gone." She was inches away from hitting the ground, but Brick caught her and put her gently on the ground. Bell opened her eyes. She looked up at Brick, who was blushing. Brick demanded, "Answer my question, and I have to won't kill you." Bell laughed and said, "You can't kill me." Brick's eyes started to glow red and red sparks started to fly out of his finger. Bell shouted, "Dexter killed Susan and I want revenge." Brick's finger stopped charging as he smiled and said, "That's all you had to say." Bell dashed toward him and said, "Never underestimate your opponent and that includes me." She lifted him by his collar and tossed him off the roof. He flew back up and pinned her to the ground. He shouted, "Look, I don't want to fight you, but you give me, no choice," he leaned forward and gulped then kissed her on the cheeks. She kicked him and shouted, "You can't kill me with a kiss." He looked at her and said, "Hmm, I'm afraid I can." She said, "What are you talking about?" The palm of her hand was ripped open and blood started spurting out as she screamed in agonizing pain. Bell shouted, "What did you do to me?" Brick said, "I did what I had to do. Goodbye; Bell." Bell screamed, and then she exploded. Brick chuckled, "And to think I actually liked her, all well."

He used up his last bit of energy to fly to the Power puff girls' house. He knocked on the door and Dexter immediately attacked him. Blossom rushed downstairs and shouted, "What's going on here?" Dexter shouted, "This boy came of nowhere and wanted to attack us." Brick said, "That's not true, I just came to tell you that Bell's dead." Blossom eyes widen with amazement as she said, "You killed her." Brick laughs and says, "Yeah, but I can't stay long." Blossom asked, "Why?" Brick shouted, "Because, I just can't okay." Blossom looked down at the ground and said, "Okay, I'm sorry." Brick said, "No, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Dexter said, "Brick, you should really just go." Blossom shouted, "No, I want him to stay, he needs to be treated for his injures and you just the person to do that, Dexter." Dexter blushes and scratches his nose. Brick says, "No, Blossom, I'm fine." Dexter looks crosses at Brick and says, "I have no idea what she sees in this person, but you better sit down or else." Brick chuckled and said, "I don't need a nerd telling me what do to do." Dexter punched him and said, "Well with the condition you're in, this nerd decides whether you live or die." Brick groaned in pain and shouts, "Oh no, it's happening." Dexter asked, "What's happening?" Brick rushed outside, puts his hands on his head and starts screaming like a madman. Blossom said, "Oh no, not again," Dexter shouts, "What's going on?" Blossom launches forward toward Dexter and covers him. Brick explodes. Blossom and Dexter stand up. Blossom passes out and Dexter caught her. He thought, "Why did Brick explode and Why did Blossom faint?" He carries her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. Buttercup looks at him and asked, "What happened down there?" Dexter said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Buttercup grinned and said, "Try me."

Back at the Rowdy Ruff HQ, Boomer sensed that Brick's no longer living. He looks down at the ground and starts to cry. Butch also senses that Brick's no longer living. Butch, however shrugs and says, "Good riddance, he was a terrible leader and brother." Boomer stops crying and shouts at Butch, "Don't say that, he's probably in the underworld." Butch punches Boomer and shouts, "That's bull crap…You and I both know he's not there." Boomer shouted, "Well then, care to fight me; the loser has to admit he's wrong, the winner gets to beat the crap out of Brick, if we find him alive." Dr. Brisbane looked out the window and saw the boys fighting. He shrugged and sighed, he thought, "Tomorrow's that day, the day that I've waited so long for…My birthday." He stared out the window; he jumped out of his chair. He thought, "I've got to call Dr. X." Boomer and Butch were fuller powered up. Blue and Green sparks were flying everywhere. Butch and Boomer released their stored up energy; the massive explosion created power shortage through out the city. Boomer shouts, "I'm not going to let you win." Butch shouts at him, "Shut the hell up, you talk to much," and kneed him in the stomach. Boomer coughs up some blood. He disappears into white smoke. Butch thought, "Damn, it's a clone. The real Boomer got to be--" He throws a green orb behind him, Boomer shouts, "I gotcha." Butch looked up at the bottom of Boomer's shoe about close in on him. He swiftly moved out of the way and punched him in the stomach. Blood spurted out of Boomer's mouth. Suddenly a whisper was blown. Weasel shouted, "You boys should carry out your missions and not fighting each other…Hmm…where is Brick." Butch shouts at him, "Why do you care, to you we're nothing but test subjects." Weasel said, "Because I can…And no you're not test subjects, you're more than that…you're my friends." Boomer flew off, crying. He couldn't help it, he needed to see Bubbles and tell her how he felt. Dexter hears the doorbell ring, his eyes widen with amazement; it's Dr. John Brisbaine. Dexter said, "Hello Dr. Brisbane." Dr. Brisbaine smiled at Dexter and said, "Hello, Dexter, are you still going to the science convention." Dexter looks down and shook his head. Dr. Brisbaine said, "Oh I see…well maybe next year." Dexter thought, "Maybe." Five minutes later, Boomer crash-landed onto the girls' roof. Dexter shouted at the girls, "Is everyone okay." No one answered; Dexter ran into their room and kicked the door open. Boomer punched the window open to the girls' room. Dexter shouts, "Who are you?" Boomer smiled grimly and said, "If I told you I'd have to kill you." Buttercup shouts, "What the hell, man…I wanted to kill the nerd first." Boomer looks around the room, Bubbles is sound asleep. He starts to move toward her, Dexter jumps in his way. Boomer shouts, "Get out of my face, nerd," and flung him toward the wall. Blossom ran toward him screaming, "Dexter, are you alright." She shouts at Boomer, "You monster." Boomer shouts back, "No, you're the monster, you and your kissing." Blossom shouts, "I did what I had to do, I'm not very proud of it, but it's done." Boomer shouts, "No, it's not done, not yet." Buttercup shouts, "Keep it down, Bubbles is trying to sleep."


End file.
